Distractions
by Silence Is Not Golden
Summary: In her line of work, distractions were unwelcomed. A Kirigiri must remain focused, level-headed. However, how could she concentrate when the man in front of her was so...tantalizing. She kept her attention elsewhere but everything else faded as she recentered back on him. It was then she had deduced that Naegi Makoto was dangerous. -Oneshot- Naegiri, non-despair AU


**It's funny how both of them are so very thirsty...lol**

...

In her line of work, distractions were unwelcomed. A Kirigiri must remain level-headed, focused, lest she omits details she normally wouldn't. However, how could she concentrate when the man in front of her was so...tantalizing. Averting her gaze from him, she simultaneously kept her attention on some case file (courtesy of her grandfather) and leftover schoolwork just so her eyes didn't wander but try as she might, everything else faded into the background, as she recentered back on him. His every minuscule movement was essentially crippling her. Every pursing of his lips, every precise whisk of his strong hands was…

She sucked her teeth in frustration. She would never have anticipated her own body would ever betray her. She was a Kirigiri detective and thus was disciplined and controlled. To be influenced by these horrid chemical reactions in her body was a failure on her part. Safe to say, she cannot wait to pass the teenage phase of her life. A low, irritated growl emanated from her.

Naegi Makoto was dangerous.

In the muted surroundings of the library, the slightest of noise would've disrupted the peace and he couldn't help but glance at the woman across the table.

"Kirigiri-san, what's wrong? Are you having trouble with the math homework?" Naturally, he offered assistance even though it was usually the other way around. The pair had the same classes for the most part so they consistently would end up in the library to finish up their coursework since two heads were better than one.

"No. Pay me no mind, Naegi-kun."

He shrugged and hummed happily as he scribbled something on his notebook, obviously elated with whatever he had solved. They returned to the task at hand but he couldn't help but gape at her while she was absorbed with her assignments. Her frown deepened as she became more attentive, forcibly so, at the documents on the table but to Makoto, it seemed like she was staring right through them. She wasn't an expressive individual but from the minute crease of her forehead to the irritated furrowing of her brows, something has her on edge. Kirigiri licked her lips in mild annoyance but Makoto had other, more intrusive thoughts about such an innocent act. She wasn't being fair. A strangled sound spilled out of him and she sees the redness on his face.

"Naegi-kun, why don't we take a break?" Without hesitation, Makoto slammed his book shut and agreed with her suggestion.

"Hey, Kirigiri-san! There's a new cafe that opened up near the campus. Want to check it out?" He brightly smiled at her as they began packing up. His boyish grin was rather infectious and so she brandished out a small smile of her own.

"Sure, Naegi-kun." Perhaps a change of scenery would improve her mood.

(It didn't...)

..

The next day…

Naegi collapsed on the grass, gasping and panting from the excruciating sprinting bouts their gym instructor had assigned to his class. He could hear the somewhat piqued middle-aged man yell specifically at a certain redheaded troublemaker that just dashed right past him. One of his classmates, Kuwata Leon, had clogged the Academy pool's drainage and their teacher wasn't having any nonsense today. The question was why did the entire class had to share in his punishment? Thirty laps around the track field and he had a feeling this was just the beginning. Good thing, Kirigiri wasn't around. He wouldn't want her to go through with this.

Over by the distance, Kuwata was running for his life as a horde of disgruntled students were closing in on his tail. "C'mon guys! I said I'm sorry!" Kuwata madly shouted. Naegi chuckled as he watched the scene before him. Sooner or later, Leon will run out of stamina. A certain martial arts master was being encouraged in capturing him and she was gaining traction.

Lifting his head, he shut his eyes and basked in the blaze of the sun, enjoying the pleasantness of it all. The cool, fall breeze clashed with his bare arms and he rolled his sleeves up, even more, welcoming the sweet gale.

"Naegi-kun." Flinching, a chilled object touched his forehead and he soon pried his eyes open from the suddenness of the contact. Emerald irises were directed towards the towering figure hovering above him as it created a temporary shade from the rays of the fiery, golden disk.

"Kirigiri-san? You're back!" It was a water bottle that was pressed on his face. She handed him the drink, bemusement swimming in her eyes. Grateful for the beverage, he gestured for Kirigiri to join him on the grass.

"Why do I sense animosity from our classmates?" Curiously, she asked and listened quietly to his explanation. "That is unfortunate that the class must accompany Kuwata-kun in his punishment." Kyoko intently observed him as Naegi greedily quaffed the icy refreshment. Several drops of the liquid escaped his mouth, cascading down his chin, right into the length of his neck…

"Tch...damn it, Kirigiri. Stop it." She berated herself.

"What was that, Kirigiri-san?"

She blinked furiously. "Nothing."

He nodded but noted the faint color of pink dusting her cheeks. Did he say something weird? "So, how'd it go with the Police Chief?" Naegi started, wanting to fill in the silence between them. "You mentioned you were heading to the precinct downtown to collaborate with the local police department there."

She raised a hand to her chin. "The department's reaction to my presence is what I expected. Despite my name and track record, I am still untested in their eyes. It doesn't help that I am at least a decade apart even with the youngest detectives in the force and a woman. Thankfully, Grandfather was there to hasten the process." There was a hesitant pause while she studied his expression.

His bright emerald eyes lit up and a smile soon followed. "Don't worry, Kirigiri-san! Once they see how amazing you are, they'll be blown away and wonder where you've been this whole time!" Complements were something she never cared for. After all, the opinions of others were banal and useless to her purposes. However, from him, it was different. It was comforting. She could feel the warmth crawling to her cheeks yet again. She really needed to better prepare herself when in his presence.

Unaware of the effects of his words on her, he continued. "I have faith in you, Kirigiri-san!" Then, his smile fell. "What I'm more concerned about is the toll this new commitment will have on you. You barely have enough time for rest. You should enjoy your youth once in a while!"

A blitheful smirk ghosted upon her lips. "My youth? What do you have in mind, Naegi-kun?"

Putting him on the spot, he stuttered out the first thing that came to his mind. The problem was, how should he offer to watch a movie with the member of the opposite sex without making it seem like a romantic venture? "What about a movie? You can't go wrong with a movie and students can get a discount at the theater nearby!" It was practical and friendly. His suggestion was sound and gave no implications that he was asking her ou-

"If I didn't know any better, Naegi-kun, it sounds like you're asking me out."

His eyes widen like a deer in headlights. "No! I would never do that! It'll be like a…." He scrambled for words as a series of text scrolled down in his head like the ending credits of a movie. He latched onto something he would soon regret. "Like a family outing!" His words replayed in his head like a malfunctioning film reel, fritzing out at the end with the reel getting caught because someone deciding to stick their finger inside and now they are one digit shorter. He kicked himself over and over. Only he would family-zone Kirigiri-san.

Instead of being offended (as he assumed she would be), her shoulders began to shake as she covered her mouth with a gloved hand. The melodious tone of her mirth struck him in awe. It wasn't every day she displayed such emotion, even if it was at his expense. "I'm sorry, Naegi-kun." She cleared her throat and finally settled down into a light chuckle. "I would love to experience a family outing with you." She knew what he wanted to express but couldn't curb the need to tease him at any possible moment. Then, she added expeditiously, "But you must accompany me to the precinct for questioning." Seriousness riddled her tone and for a second there, Naegi truly believed her bluff but she wasn't able to suppress the corners of her mouth from rising any longer.

"Kirigiri-san, you really like messing with me." The pout affixed to his mouth seemed to have made a home for itself.

"I must admit that it's for my delectation, Naegi-kun, but I shall cease all ribbing at your request."

He shouted a no, as his hand zoomed onto hers, startling Kirigiri.

"Oh…Naegi-kun. You're not into those kinds of things, are you?"

"What kind of things?" His face was the color of a very ripe tomato, slithering towards his neck and arms. He promptly steered the direction of the conversation back to the movie night. "Right! What about tonight, then?" The question burst instantaneously out of him, earning him another set of her rare chuckling.

Before she could respond, Kuwata interrupted her. He runs in place, at the ready, just in case he had to break for it. "Makoto, stop flirting with your girlfriend and help me with these murderous hyenas! I swear that Enoshima wants my head on a pike."

"I'm not-we aren't-"

Kuwata bolted as soon as the pack closed in on him. "Help me, Makoto!"

"Naegi-chan, Kirigiri-chan! Heyo!" A classmate of theirs, Junko Enoshima, waved cheerfully at her dearest classmates as she passed by them. She was on her older sister's back and held onto her hair as one would do when riding a horse. "Come on! We have a redhead to skin! Catch up to him already, Nee-chan!"

Mukuro Ikusuba's dark eyes burned with determination. "Roger."

The pair blinked as their classmates sped away one by one in hopes of apprehending Kuwata.

"Shall we go, Naegi-kun, before we are caught in the crossfire of the Coach's wrath." Naegi was mesmerized while she stood up and stretched her arms as the innocuous act slightly lifted the hem of her white shirt, revealing a small portion of her ivory skin. The iridescent glow generated by the blazing sun encapsulated her in a cordial light, forming an incandescent halo around her lithe form, and he held his breath, hoping to imprint this memory with him forever. It was then at this exact moment that he discovered that angels existed.

"Naegi-kun, is there something on my face?"

"No! No way! You're perfect." Coughing in embarrassment, he reneged his words. "I mean, forget it!" An awkward staccato of anxious laughter occupied the air as he tried his best to act naturally. Kyoko has her way of distracting him, leaving parts of him unable to function.

"Very well." She shifted towards him, with opened palms outstretched, waiting for him to accept it. "What about a little race, Naegi-kun?" He beamed and hoisted himself up with her support...well that was the plan but she immediately released him mid-way his ascent. Gravity took over and the back of his head met with the soft grass below.

"Don't lag behind, Naegi-kun!" She called out, taking the lead and leaving him in the dust.

Quickly, he sprung to his feet. "That's cheating, Kirigiri-san!" Oh, he'll catch up with her.

...

The day ended yesterday with Kirigiri canceling their evening plans. It disappointed him but what could he do when her responsibilities as a detective took precedence over everything else. Even school.

Even...

Naegi batted those cerebrations away and jogged up the flights of stairs to his destination. Strangely enough, however, she did invite him the following evening to meet her on the roof of their dormitory. It was an odd request but who was he to turn down Kirigiri Kyoko. No matter how much he brainstormed, what could they possibly do on a rooftop, of places? No rules, written or otherwise, dictated that students were forbidden up there but it was discouraged from entering considering it was away from adult supervision. It was usually locked up. In conclusion, it wasn't exactly a prime hangout spot for high schoolers.

But, today, it was different.

What felt like an eternity came to a screeching halt as he finally ascended to the highest peak of their campus. A solid steel door barred his way but he noticed that the heavy-duty padlock was unbolted. He hastily pushed the door and a refreshing breeze danced his way. As he expected, it was spacious up here. High chain link fences circled around the perimeter, acting as a cold bulwark without destroying the amazing view of the city's nightlife. This was the first time he had seen the city from such angle. As someone who grew up in a rural town, the hustle and bustle of the metropolis was something he had to acclimate to so it still amazes him how lively it was even when the day has ended. Stepping closer to get a better view, he almost failed to detect a familiar voice from behind.

"Grandfather…yes."

He walked around the entrance and peeked around the corner to a secluded portion of the rooftop. There, he saw Kyoko on the phone. A frown marred her features and he wondered what their discussion was about.

"No, sir. I am not distracte-" Lilac eyes drooped until she glanced up and met with his. An indiscernible emotion swam across her deep irises and suddenly she let down her shields, even if it was simply a mere second. She mouthed out, "sit" and patted the spot adjacent to her. While she resumed the chat with her grandfather, Naegi surveyed his surroundings. Two unmaintained tall trees leaned against the fence, protruding slightly into the gaps of the chained enclosure, producing a natural canopy overhead. There was a small projector hooked up to a laptop right in front of her. Besides the natural lightning of the moonlight and the illumination from the projector, it was dim. At this moment, it was just them, alone together. With his mind racing a million miles per second, he averted his gaze and crossed his arms. Perhaps he was over thinking this but the atmosphere around them was more intimate than he was used to.

No, this was simply his imagination being too hyperactive. That cannot be it.

"Grandfather, I have matters to attend and-" She sighed. It sounded almost dejected. "Yes, of course. I will find the time. Have a good night, sir." Relief immediately swept her face as soon as she ended the call. "Forgive me, Naegi-kun."

He rubbed the back of his head and showed her his comforting toothy grin. "It's okay. Is everything fine back home?"

She clicked her tongue before giving a succinct reply. "Yes."

Suddenly aware that she didn't want to discuss it any further, he slung the conversation back to the present. "So, what's up? What're we doing here?"

"Ah...that. I apologize for the vagueness of my text. I canceled our movie night the other day so…" Kyoko's eyes darted to and fro as if she was hunting for the words to say. "So, I decided to resume said movie night. This isn't exactly the cinema but I found the means to display a film of our choosing and it is a brisk night so here we are." She placed a finger atop of her chin. "I required some diversion tonight and who better than you to aid me in that."

Makoto gawked at her with unblinking eyes, surprised by the sweet sentiment. She spoke in her usual straightforward, flat tone but he saw the sincerity in her actions. "Are you insinuating that I'm good at distracting you?" He jest but she, on the other hand, replied with great deliberation.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Makoto scratched his hair. Was that a compliment or not?

"Yes. You are a very distracting individual."

"I...am?" Makoto trailed on but he couldn't control the heat from surging his cheeks that he was afraid his entire face was starting to resemble a cherry. "That's a good thing...right?"

"It depends." Lingering on her lips was a glimpse of an amused smirk manifesting slowly on its own.

"You're messing with me again. I get it, Kirigiri-san." But he didn't mind. Normally, her severe personality would never allow her to convey a jocular mien so this was a welcoming sight. Was it selfish of him to want to keep all of this to himself?

"No, I'm not. However, it's difficult to explain. I've got an inkling as to why you have this effect on me but I require further investigation." Kyoko's mouth formed a small "o" before closing it. "Fret not, I'll keep you apprise of my findings." She stated as if speaking about the weather.

"Yeah?" What was that bit about him having an "effect" on her? Several questions cropped in his head but they were all turned to mush so his reaction was a simple, "Keep me apprised, then?"

"So, shall we?" Kyoko lifted the laptop onto her lap and pointed to a few recent movies she had borrowed from a mutual friend. "Asahi- pardon, Hina, had mentioned these were quite popular. Choose your pick."

"What about these ones?" He asked about the video files that had a thumbnail of a black and white film.

"Those are short episodes of old crime mysteries that I had watched with my Grandfather during my younger years. I found them while perusing the web." Kyoko uttered wistfully.

"Okay! Let's pick that! I'd like to see what baby Kyoko watched when she was a kid." He clicked on the file and waited for it to load. They waited briefly as the machine lit up the whitewashed wall to life. Nostalgia suddenly hit her as the opening credits began.

Makoto stared at the woman beside him while she was engrossed with the show. Subconsciously, she inched closer to him until their legs touched and he tried his best not to pay heed to her heat. He wrested his gaze away from her. Seconds later, he gave into the need, returning to her face and drank every single detail. She was wordlessly repeating some of the dialogue of characters. Kyoko locked on to the story and its characters as if this was her first time ever witnessing them. Gentle, child-like eyes followed every detail, scrutinize every line and evidence until the episode hit its climax and ended and another episode started. It went like that for awhile. She felt triumphant at every case closed and Makoto could feel it through her smile.

"So what did you think?"

Realization sets in. He wasn't paying attention to the film. He was too busy being preoccupied with her. "It was...that is...it was good."

Slightly disappointed, she nodded silently. "You were miles away. I understand if it wasn't-"

He caught her gloved hand and buried them in his palm. "That's not it! I...you can be quite distracting too, Kirigiri-san. " He uttered with confidence he didn't know he had. His grip tightened.

"That is a good thing, no?" She echoed his reply from before.

"It depends." In turn, he did the same. They both laughed.

Makoto's smile never faded and relished the feeling of her hand in his. "This isn't normal, is it Kirigiri-san? Getting distracted by one another, that is."

"Makoto…" His name breathlessly falling out from her lips in such a manner was unexpected. He'd like to hear it again. " I-" He jumped when something beeped out of nowhere. "Ah, my alarm." She pressed a button on her watch and cleared her throat, reluctantly untangled her hand from his hold. "We have about fifteen minutes to abscond the vicinity before the night guard begins his rounds. We'd rather avoid any sort of admonishment. "

"What!" He sprung to his feet, ready to dash towards the exit. "I was wondering how you unlocked the door so I assumed you got permission!"

Kyoko calmly packed up, donning a hint of a smirk. "I'd rather not say anything that would incriminate myself." Despite the turn of events, he managed an amused chortle because of her comment. "Naegi-kun, do you mind bringing this back to Fujisaki-kun. He was kind enough to lend it to me." She pointed to the projector. He knew he had seen it before.

"Sure." He reached his hand out to her but he was ignored. Seemingly in deep thought, Kyoko placed a hand under her chin and mulled over something. "Kirigiri-san?"

"Ah, yes." She pedaled back to reality and finally accepted his hand. "Upon introspection, Naegi-kun, I've got a favor to ask of you. As I said before, I have much to uncover in regards to your effects on me and I believe I require a simple experiment." They were on eye level, face to face, without any barriers in between them. She was only marginally taller than him, nonetheless, he stood straighter than usually. Makoto gulped. The intensity brewing in her lilac gaze was starting to scare him. It made him squirm being under her microscope.

"Okay. What do I need to do?"

"Close your eyes." His throat bobbed up and down. Perspiration trickled down planes of his back and neck when her rather fierce command reached his eardrums.

"Y-yes…"

The lightest of touch caressed the edges of his jaw and if he wasn't so attuned to her every movement, he would've missed it. Warm velvety lips were pressed against his and he froze when he was finally cognizant of her deed. Her breath tickled his skin when she released him and huskily muttered, "That answered a few questions but opened up new ones."

Akin to a fish on land, he remained motionless, with mouth agape, trying to grasp for any form of air. Not fully comprehending the minutes that passed, Makoto continued to stand in place, shock and excitement paralyzing him completely. The feeling of her on his lips kept replaying in his head over and over,

"Naegi-kun." He was resurrected by the unshakable timbre of her voice and he found that she was already ahead, waiting patiently for him to regain his composure back. "I hate to rush you but we have about five minutes to leave the premises." He turned to her, face flustered.

"What was that, Kirigiri-san!"

"Quiet, Naegi-kun. You're not exactly being subtle at the moment."

How else would he react after that? Distracted by the sly grin plastered on her exterior, it took a short reboot of the brain and stuttering before he could create coherent sentences again. "What did you that do?"

"Who knows, Naegi-kun. Now, stop your dallying. Let us depart." The door closed behind her, jolting him back to at least half his senses.

"Kirigiri-san, you're so unfair." Oh, he'll definitely get her next time.

..

 **Hope you enjoyed that as much as I loved writing it. I couldn't stop laughing at the ridiculousness of the writing. To be honest, the story just wouldn't end so I had to quickly wrap it up or else it was going to go in another direction.**


End file.
